Megaman Starforce: Broken Heart, Reborn?
by CookiesOnFridays
Summary: Note: This is my first fanfic. Also, the rating is going to be changed to M later on.  "I love Geo I do... But theres someone getting in the way..."  Was discontinued but thinking about continuing this
1. A small trip to the past

Sonia's POV:

"Well, that is it for today people! Tune us next time in-"

"Oh god! Shut up!" I yelled in frustration.

"Why does every god damn drama show have to had an ending with a break up!" I started sobbing

uncontrollably.

I let out a sigh... "Lyra isn't any help... She's in love with Mega... I can still remember the day..."

Flash back:

"Yo! Lyra! Wassup!"

"Mega! Wassup!"

"Wassup Lyra!"

"Wassup Mega!"

"Wassup Ly-"

"Are you high Mega..."

"Ummm... No?" I was holding my laughter just waiting to see what comes next... By the way, I was in Geo's bedroom.

"Well you should be... Cause I'm so hot!"

"Lyra! What the hell are you-"

"Come on Omega... Lets make out in the moon light..."

"I think your either high or..."

"Or what honey bunny!"

"... Your Gay!"

Lyra leans over to Mega and puts a hand over megas armor.

"Want to see if I have a dick or not?" At this point, I was about to burst out laughing.

"Umm... Catch me first?" In a blink of an eye, Mega vanishes through the roof.

"Oh no you don't!"

**5 minutes later**

"**Ok... Now lets make out..."**

"**Please Lyra... Not in front of Sonia..."**

"**Fine my pet... Lets go..."**

"**Ruff ruff..."**

**End of Flashback**

"**Mmmm... I remember so well... But... I wish Geo would do that to me and not have broken up with me!" I started to cry as wet tears came streaming down my face. **

***sniff sniff***

"**YAHOO! Whassup Sonia!" Lyra screams through my ears"**

"**... I'm not in the mood..."**

"**Oh come on girl! Your only 12! While I'm like... 3000 years old!"**

"**Really! O-O Dam your old!"**

"**Actually... I'm *whisper whisper*"**

"**... I'ma goen to kick ya in the teeth!" I got my foot ready to do a super mega hard kick... Like I did to Geo when he broke up with me...**

**Flash back**

**Vista Point:**

"**Hey um... Sonia..." Geo looked nervous and guilty... But I thought I knew what was going to come...**

"**Oh Geo! You didn't even say hi! I missed you so much!" I started to jog to Geo with open arms and happiness. He was everything to me! But before I even got to him he said...**

"**I think we should break up..."**

**I stopped in my tracks... Trying to digest those words... **

"**Wwww-What! Why!"**

"**Cause... Well... I like this other girl and-"**

"**Luna..."**

"**Um... Yeah..." Tears started to swell in my eyes... How could he... Luna was a sick bastard! ****She was bossy, and not even pretty! Well... To me...**

"**Lll-Look. There are a lot of other fish in the sea right!" He said nervously.**

"**Like... Bud!"**

"**He's a fat ass!"**

"**Then... Zack!" **

"**Dude... Look at his height... What do you think his p**** looks like..."**

"**Well I'm not ga-"**

"**And don't get me started on Justin Bieber!"**

"**But... He's dead..."**

"**I know! He died like... What? 500 years ago?" **

**(Note: Its year X220... I think that was it...)**

"**Well... Look!" His face finally stiff.**

"**I did love you ok... I need to move on... Well... We need to... But we can still be fri-"**

"**SONIA RAGE KICK!"**

***Ding... Dong... Ding... Dong...***

"**Ugh... Why did I" Geo started in a low voice "Have to be a boy... Dam... That hurt..."**

**I ran to my house not caring to take off my shoes or turn on the lights. Except my bedroom. When I finally sat down on my bed with a heavy heart... Heavy streaks of tears dribbled on my flustered cheeks from running.. My room was bright pink, clean, shiny, cute flusshy and puffy animal dolls, a glass desk, a bathroom connected to my room, a pink fluffy bed, and a flat screen t.v. But I just couldn't get the words out of my head... "I ****did**** love you..." Why would he say that... I just sat on my bed and cried and cried... It felt like I was lost in darkness... Just like when my mom died...**

**End on Flashback **

**(Authors Note: Well, this is my first fanfic ok, give me some slack. Well, tell me what you think so I can improve my writing. I know, the story might be horrible or something like that. But, tell me what you think! And also, I got the line "I did love you..." From my gf :3 We broke up like 3 months ago. Thx Sarah! Anyway, tell me what you think! Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring. BANNANA PHONE! Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring. BANNANA PHONE! I got this feeling! So a peeling! WE should all get together and sing! SING!)**


	2. Sonia's Love for Geo returns?

Authors note: This is my first fanfic. And thx for the reviews! I was really happy about it. Well, here's chapter 2! Lets watch! Also, I know. Some parts of the story, it goes from first person to second person. I'm sorry.

Geo's POV:

"Oh Geo! Hit me harder! HARDER! Oh yes!" Sonia screamed in delight.

"Sonia, I'm about to-"

***FALCON! PUNCH!***

"Yo kid! Wake-up! You got a date with Lyra right!"

"Oh... Yeah..." It was a nice and warm morning. The sun shining down on me in front of my big window...

"Again... A dream about making out with Sonia... Am I nuts?" I just thought to myself...

"Well... Got to get ready..."

"Hurry up kid! I want to make out- I mean! Kiss- I mean..."

"Yeah yeah, make out with her, I know"

"Grrrr, just hurry up..."

"Hey Mega... How do you EM-wave forms make out anyway?"

"Um... Its late... Prez is going to be mad!"

"Oh crap! Your right!" I started to hustle, packing my swimming shorts, goggles, sunscreen, and saddles.

"All right, now to get the bus mone-" I stumbled on the thing that I thought that I lost forever...

"...Why did I even... Snap out of it Geo!" I just started to shack my head.

"Its already to late! There's no point in turning back!"

Sonia's POV:

"Oh come on Sonia! You got to go out! Being cooped up in this house isn't good for you!"

"I... I know... But I just can't stop thinking of Geo!"

"Well.. I did hear that Geo is going to Aloha beach today... So, why not try to impress him with your body?"

"LYRA! Are you crazy! I'm not a per-"

"Trust me... Its going to work..."

***To self, I'm just doing this to get rid of her. So Mega can come over here and make out with me! Hohohohoho!***

"Hey Lyra... I'm just thinking... How do EM-wave forms make out...?" Lyra had a little bead of sweat about to slip down her smooth harp face, so I knew that this was going to be good... And that my face was dark.

"Wwww... Well... I got everything ready for you! Here's your stuff for the beach! NOW GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE RASKLE!"

"But Lyra!"

***BAM!***

"And she slams the door in my face... Oh well... She's right... I maybe 12... But already by boobs are starting to take shape..." So I just skipped to the bus stop.

Geo's POV:

"GEO!"

"Luna-"

"I missed you Geo! Give me a kiss-"

"Not now Luna... I got a lot to think about..."

"Oh come on!"

"Sorry were late! Prez!" Says the short boy

"Yeah! I was busy eating my chicken!" Says the fat boy.

"Well, I'm not going to kick your butts because me and Geo are going to have a good time on the be-"

"YOHO!"

Omg... Is that...

"S s s s... S s s... S s s..." I stammered. A bead of sweat started to stream down my face... But I swear... I wanted to kiss her for a second.

"Sonia..." Luna says with a dark aura around her.

"Can I join you guys!"

"Ummm... Sure..." I started to stammer again.

"Sup Soni-"

"Shut it fat ass..."

"Ho! Sonia-"

"Shut it shorty!"

"Umm... Sonia... You ok-" Started Zack

"You have no authority to talk to me little boy... Because I bet your penis two times shorter then your height..."

"Its true! I sucked it once-" Started Bud

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BUD! Hehehehehe... Um... He's gay..."

"Sure..."

"Alright! Umm... The bus is here!" I said.

"Ahh! The smell of the beach!" I said as I sucked in a beautiful sea filled breeze.

My face went dark... "This was the place where I asked Sonia out..."

**Flash Back**

It was a nice cool night, and the whole starforce gang was sitting down on the beach with a medium sized fire going on.

"Hey Sonia..."

"Hmm?"

"I have something to ask you..."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well... Ever since you became my first brother and our friendship became stronger everyday... I started to like you more... Sonia... I lo-"

Then she hit me with a hot and lustful kiss... It was the best thing I ever felt!

"I know... I really like you too..."

**End on Flashback**

"...Now I feel all guilty..."

"What did you say Geo?"

"AHHH! Ssss- Sonia! Umm... Nothing! Nothing at all... Ha...Ha... Ha... Ha..."

"Ha?"

"Yeah... Ha? O-O"

"Hey Geo! I'm going to put on my swimming suit on ok?" Prez said.

"Alright Prez... Bet you will look hot!"

"Ok! Stay here! I'll Be right back!"

10 long minutes later...

"Tada! You like?"

"Yeah! It fits good on you!"

It was just a normal yellow swimming suit... I wished I could see a bit more skin... Dam! I'm only 13!

"Ok! Hey Geo! Its my turn!"

"Alright Sonia!"

"Stay right there!"

She had the face of determination on... I think she's...

"Alright!"

3 Minutes later

"Tada! You likey?"

"Ahh... Ah... Ah... Ah... BWAHHH!"

It felt like I was hit by a cannonball! And I knew my nose was bleeding... And I couldn't seem to get the picture out of my head...

"Oh! Silly me! I'm naked!"

(Authors note: You know what, I'm not going to describe those stuff. Only if you reviewers want me to. So send me a message. The votes will be up to 10 messages.)

"I'll put on my bikini! Ladela!"

"Omg..."

Thank God Prez is down the beach with the rest of them... And there aren't anyone here.

"Ok! Ready? TADA! You like?"

"Ah... Ah... Ah.."

**BAM!**

I felt like I was hit by a cannonball again! And my nose was streaming a lot of blood now... And cause I can taste it, I knew my mouth was wide open...

"Oh... Geo... Are you ok?"

She hovered on top of me... I had a clear view...

"Geo.. Whats wrong?"

"Sss- Sonia... Can you umm... Wow..."

"What is it Geo? To much?"

I had a clear view... A awesome view...

She had top that had a hanging opening on it. And I knew that she didn't tie it up right. Cause there were 2 strings on each side of the bottom top that aren't tied up.

"Oh well, might as well get off you now... Opps!"

She trips and her...

"BAHHHH!"

She had a bright pink bottom that looked more like a thong... Shes only 12 for Gods sake!

"Oh sorry Geo! Didn't know! I'll go down on the beach now..."

I watched her dazzed with my mouth still hanging down open wide while she did her top...

"I'll be down by the beach ok! I'll see you there!"

I just lade there still dazzed...

"Wow... That was beautiful..."

One point, my nose stopped bleeding and I wiped the blood off with my sleeve.

"Ok... Snap out of it! I got to do boxers off with Bud and Zack!"

I got up and hurried to the shore.

**Meanwhile...**

"Shes late! Why is she not coming! I'm so hard right now!" Mega said.

"Where can that Mutt be! "Lyra said...

"Grr!" They both groned in different places.

(Authors note: I'm not using microsoft word but OpenOffice. The free one which fanfiction provided me. Its torchure! Anyways, WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO GEO WHEN HE DOES BOXERS OFF! WHILE LYRA AND MEGA EVERY MAKE OUT! Oh yeah, and I'm also casting a vote. If from now on, you want me to describe some naked or stuff like that, send me a message. Only once please. And the total will be 10 messages. Also review! Tell me what I need ot improve on and all that! Also, leave nice comments and what part you liked if you want! :3 OWL DANCE FTW! (OvO) (OvO) (OvO) (DO NOT COPY! I WILL KILL U IF U COPY MY OWL DANCE!) And I don't own Megaman Starforce and all that... I wish I did... And I also wish I had soul eater...)


	3. Sonia and Geo Back together? And SOLO?

Geo POV-

"Sorry I'm late guys!" I shouted while still a bit of a distance.

"GEO! Honey your late!" Luna said in a mocking angry voice.

"Oh, sorry Prez! I was caught up with something…" I said while thinking about a while back…

"Hmm! Oh well, I forgive you!"

Then Luna charged toward me and planted a passionate kiss on my lips. But I didn't feel the rush or passion. I didn't even kiss back… What's going on!

"Geo honey… Why aren't you kissing me back?" Luna said in a whisper through my ear.

"Oh… Sorry, I was thinking of something…"

"Alright…"

"Yo! Geo! You ready to do it!" Bud said with excitement.

"Alright! Let's do this! But I want to do it one at a time!" Zack said with a rush of excitement.

"OK! I'll go first! Boxers- OFF!"

There came a twinkle of light that came out after Bud did his boxers off.

"Success! Your turn Zack!"

"OK! Let's do this! Boxers- OFF!"

There came another twinkle of light.

"Success! Your turn Geo!"

"OK! Boxers off!" While I was going to take off my boxers, I felt something rip and I felt a cool breeze…

"Tada! Success!"

Everybody was looking at me… All surprised….

"Guys… What's wrong?" Then, suddenly out of nowhere, Sonia's nose let out a jet of red blood out of her nose and fell back splashing in the nice clear water.

"Oh Geo! It's so big! And your only13!" Luna said in delight.

" Huh?... Oh…"

Great! Now Prez saw my private… Wait… Did I just call her Prez instead of Luna!

"Oh Geo! I just can't stop looking at it!"

Thank God nobodies here but us, Sonia, Bud and Zack…

"Um…"

*Splash*

I dived into the clear cool ocean water.

"Ahh… Much better."

"I can still see it Geo honey…"

"Hey… I had this strangest dream… I saw Geo's…"

Sonia didn't finish the rest of her sentence, but she did get another nose bleed and was knocked out again.

"Hey Bud! Do you have an extra spare change of swim shorts?" I said now really embarrassed.

"Sorry, I don't" Bud said holding off his laugh.

"Zack… Please tell me you have a spare-"

"Yeah I do… Here! Catch!"

"Yeah! Thanks Za-"

I looked at the swim shorts and it was kitty sized!

"No thanks Zack…"

"OK Geo…"

" WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR!"

"I had a strange drea-"

Again, Sonia was knocked out.

Meanwhile… At Sonia's house…

"Lyra! Where were you!"

"I was waiting here! We agreed that we would meet here!"

"No we didn't! You said the other day that you will meet me at Geo's house!"

"But remember! I said that Geo's mom and dad are there! Why do you think I said we should do it here!"

"Because-"

Omega-Xis was cut off by Lyra's kiss as she transformed into human form.

"Let's stop arguing and let's start the session shall we…?"

Geo's POV:

"I have an idea…" I quickly ran out of the water and grabbed for a towel. But before that happened…

"Oh come on Geo… Let's go to the girl's locker room…"

"Wait Prez! Umm, what about Bud and Zack!" Desperate to reach the towel… I was starting to sweat with embarrassment!

"Their too busy making out in the water… Anyways… I brought a condom…"

I never saw a condom before, but I heard of it. It was just something rubbery.

(Authors note: My friend described it to me.)

And wait... Did I just call her Prez again!

"Oh come on Geo… You know you want to-"

"Hold it right there Luna!" Sonia shouted with anger.

I took that chance to reach for the towel.

Sonia's POV:

"Geo's mine! You don't take him away from me!"

"Oh yeah Sonia! Guess what! He's mine now! You can't change that!"

"But I know your secret…"

"Huh? Wwww-what secret!"

"Remember the time when you *whisper whisper whisper…*"

"H…H…How did you know!"

"Let's just say… My fans do stuff for me…"

Geo's POV:

As I wrapped the towel over my waist, I saw a glum Luna…

And she sat down in the corner of the outside entrance of the Girls locker room.

"Hey… Prez… You ok-"

"Go away…"

I learned some special stuff about Prez… I mean Luna… And I can see the dark aura…

5 hours later…

Luna's POV:

HOW DID SHE FREAKEN KNOW! NOW I'M EATING LIKE A PIG!

"P…P…Prez! Slow down on your eating! It's not healthy-"

"SHUT UP FAT BOY! I'LL EAT AS MUCH AS I WANT!"

Sonia's POV:

It was a clear night and there were stars and a big bon fire going on… Luna was eating like a pig…

"Hey… Sonia… Mind if I sit next to you?"

I was shocked at first but I remembered that voice…

"Sure thing Solo…"

"Heard that you and Geo broke up…"

"Y…Yeah..."

"Want me to help you break up Geo and Luna…?"

His words sent a shock wave through my spine… Was he really…

"I want Luna for myself… I love her you know…"

But that wave of shock just turned to a evil and happy thought… I let out a evil grin…

"Anything to get Geo back…"

"Alright…"

"Thanks Solo-"

But when I turned to my left… He was gone…

"Hey Sonia… Mind if I sit down?"

That voice… That gave me comfort.

"Sure Geo…"

We were sitting at the place where I held Geos hand when he saved my bag.

"…Remember the time when we held hands here?"

"Yeah… Why do you ask…?"

"Well… I remember you saying to me that you won't let me fall in the water… And that you would hold me…?"

"Oh… Yeah… That…"

"Well… Sonia, I'm sorry ok…"

This apology didn't make me angry… But felt like a real sorry…

"I pushed you back Sonia, and I made you drop me in the water. Right now, Prez isn't doing a good job at keeping me at bay…"

With Geo saying that, I felt a rush of passion and lust through my body..

"Sonia…"

He started to lean towards me with his eyes closed…

"Geo…"

I started to lean toward him. But I didn't close my eyes… Right now I was thinking…

"Is this really the right choice? What if he hurts me again…"

But I knew… That what's going to come after the kiss, is something different…

"Geo…" I said one last time… I finally closed my eyes. I could feel his heat as our lips come closer and closer together… Finally… What seemed like years… Our lips finally met!

I kissed with passion, with lust! And he kissed me back! Hugging and breathing through each other, I just couldn't stop! Finally, our kiss broke away…

"Aw… That didn't last long…" I said with a fake whine.

"But that kiss was 5 minutes long!"

"Yeah… That was short you know…"

"Hmm… You want to go for another?"

"Sure Geo! But wait! What does this make us now?"

"I guess… Boyfriend and girlfriend again?"

"Oh Geo… How I wanted to hear that from you again!"

And our kissing session started again.

Solo's POV:

"… We made a deal… I would help her… She said anything to bring back Geo… And I'm going to do that… Kill Geo and comfort Luna…"

(Authors note: Whatcha think? What will happen to Luna? What will happen to everybody? Reviews please, and sorry for the late update. Midterm coming up so yeah! Chp 4 coming soon!)


	4. Author's note

Author's note- Now that my writing skills have improved, I might be thinking of continuing this but starting off where I left off. Don't take this personally guys. I'm also thinking of making a detective conan fanfic with Hibra and all that because there aren't a lot. I'm also thinking about making a lot more M rated chapters for stories like Detective Conan and Megaman Starforce and make them long because there aren't a lot. I'm currently working on a Negima Fanfction which is called "The Misunderstanding" Check my profile page for it. It should be really easy to find. If you guys like my new writing skills for "The Misunderstanding" And want me to continue this Megaman Fanfction but show my new writing skills, then please pm message me. I will be waiting to collect. And to make up for lost time, I might be updating another chapter for this series now that I think about it. It might actually be a hit for the readers because this might turn into a M rated story. So yeah, that's it for now. I will be taking up to 5 votes for me to continue if you wish me too. Well, thanks for waiting but if you are a reader who like this a long time ago, then I'm very sorry to disappoint you with this author's note.

Remember!

Read, Review, Fav, Alert, Peace!


End file.
